listfandomcom-20200216-history
The London Eye in popular culture
As a highly visual London landmark, the London Eye (previously known as the Millennium Wheel) is often used in popular culture. The London Eye's exact height is 135 metres. Miscellaneous * Used as the location of a 2003 flash mobOne in the Eye for Flash Mob By Nicole O'Neil, This is London Last updated at 00:00am on 14.08.03 * Used as a location on an international edition of Monopoly * Modelled in Legoland Windsor In film Hollywood * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) Featured during a "Wizard Chase" scene. * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) The London Eye is threatened when the Silver Surfer creates a whirlpool, forcing the team to prevent it falling into the Thames. * The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse (2005) Two characters from the comedy show The League of Gentlemen are seen riding it much to the confusion of nearby tourists. * Wimbledon (2004) Features a scene in a capsule. * Agent Cody Banks 2 (2004) Features a scene in a capsule. * Thunderbirds (2004) Thunderbird 2 flies through London and lands next to the London Eye. * Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) Seen when Austin Powers enters his new London headquarters. Independent * 9 Songs (2004) A short scene takes place in a capsule of the London Eye. * If Only (2004) A scene that takes place in a private capsule of the London Eye. * 28 Days Later (2002) The Eye is seen, motionless, in the scenes of a deserted London in the early part of the film. Bollywood * Namaste London (2007) Seen in a song. *''Bride and Prejudice'' (2004) Used as a location. * Jayam Manadera, an Indian Telugu language movie, starring Venkatesh and Soundarya, it has a song in which the Eye is seen from all the corners of London. Animated * Flushed Away (2006) The Eye can be seen as Roddy and Rita are floating over Kensington hanging from a plasic shopping bag parachute. * Tracy Beaker Features a scene in a capsule when Tracy talks to her mum. In television Soaps * EastEnders Jim proposed to Dot in one of the capsules of the London Eye. * Neighbours In a 2007 episode, Karl proposed to Susan in one of the capsules. Drama *''Hustle'' An episode opens with a confidence scheme trying to sell someone the London Eye. * Tripping Over In the season 1 finale, Tamsin and Sam hold their wedding in one of the capsules. * Doctor Who In the 2005 episode Rose, the London Eye was used as a communication/control device for the Nestene Consciousness. Comedy * Dead Ringers Jon Culshaw dresses as The Doctor and warns people not to listen to the messages over the speaker system because, 'It's a trap!" Reality TV * The Amazing Race In 2007 in Season 7, teams had to go to the top of the London Eye to search for a location with the help of binoculars. Animated * Death Note (Japanese Manga) Seen in episode 11. * The Simpsons In "The Regina Monologues" episode, Homer and Marge Simpson rode on it in search of their children (Bart and Lisa) and their capsule becomes a detachable floatation device. Childrens * Becky and Barnaby Bear In The River Thames episode, Barnaby visits the eye. In music * Part of BBMak's music video "Back Here" was filmed on the wheel. * R.E.M. The eye is used as a location in the video to Aftermath * Status Quo perform in a capsule for the video to The Beginning of the End * Kano, The eye is used as a backdrop in the video for Feel Free * The Dirty Pretty Things performed on the Eye during a Carling Live 24 event References See also * List of television shows set in London * List of films set in London * London in film Category:London in the arts and media Category:Locations in popular culture